


Lo Que Haría Un Rey

by ARebelliousQueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARebelliousQueen/pseuds/ARebelliousQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciertamente, sus manos no estaban limpias de sangre. Y eso lo atormentaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Que Haría Un Rey

Hacía una noche tranquila, relativamente al menos, en el campamento de los 100.

Bellamy Blake estaba medio apoyado contra un tocón, pensativo y ausente mientras limpiaba sistemáticamente su hacha con un trozo de tela suelto.

Aún le daba vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. El asesinato de Wells, Charlotte saltando por un barranco, Murphy exiliado, el intento de Dax de matarle, los sacrificios del Arca para ganar oxígeno…

Ciertamente, sus manos no estaban limpias de sangre. Y eso lo atormentaba.

Él era un hombre fuerte, bien lo sabían todos, pero lo que no sabían es que no siempre se sentía como aparentaba exteriormente. También era una persona como los demás, y bajo su apariencia de tipo duro, de líder, se ocultaba un chico abrumado por haberle fallado a su madre, y lo que era más importante, a su hermana.

Todo lo que había hecho, el disparo al Canciller Jaha, todo, había sido para poder ir a la Tierra para proteger a Octavia. Ya se lo había dicho a Clarke en un momento de debilidad. “Lo que somos y lo que hacemos para sobrevivir son dos cosas distintas.”

Con un suspiro controlado, dejó vagar su mente mientras colocaba el hacha a su lado, ya limpia del trabajo del día. Habían estado levantando nuevas barricadas, sólo por si acaso los terrestres se aventuraban a acercarse a ellos, aunque lo dudaba. No tan pronto, al menos.

Llevaba un par de días sin dormir bien, y el cansancio estaba pasándole factura. Sentía la cabeza algo embotada, procesando lo que sucedía a su alrededor a intervalos. No tenía intención alguna de echarse a dormir, para eso tenía su tienda, mucho más cómoda que el frío suelo terrestre.

Aunque su cuerpo tenía otras intenciones y apenas tardó unos minutos más en cabecear hacia delante, dormido.

* * *

Clarke estaba pasando revista a los chicos, mandando algunos a descansar antes de tomar un sorbo de agua. Estaba algo preocupada por Bellamy, hacía unos días que tenía mala cara y apenas sí hablaba con alguien a menos que fuera imprescindible.

Le extrañaba esa actitud de él, siempre dispuesto a soltar un comentario hiriente e inoportuno, aunque se había descubierto a si misma sonriéndole las gracias a veces. Bellamy podía ser testarudo, orgulloso y violento en ocasiones, pero no era un hombre al que le gustara hacer daño por el placer de hacerlo. Y tampoco un mentiroso. O al menos no le mentía como hizo Finn. Cosa que aún le dolía profundamente.

Sabía que Bellamy podía cuidarse solito perfectamente, de hecho, mucho mejor que la mayoría de ellos por su entrenamiento como guardia. Pero hacía unas horas que no le veía, ya había oscurecido y la joven doctora comenzó a preocuparse.

Sujetando a uno de los chicos por el brazo le miró fijamente unos segundos antes de hablar, tal vez con demasiada seriedad, pues el chico pareció asustarse por unos momentos.

\- ¿Has visto a Bellamy? Llevo un rato buscándole y no hay forma de encontrarle.- preguntó Clarke haciendo gala de su mayor neutralidad.

El chico pareció titubear unos momentos antes de señalar a una arboleda cercana.

-La última vez que le vi estaba por allí, creo que fue a recoger leña o algo por el estilo…- le dijo el muchacho.

Clarke le agradeció la información, incluso dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al joven antes de felicitarle por el buen trabajo y mandándole a descansar un poco en su tienda antes de coger un rifle y dirigirse a la arboleda.

No era tonta, y, si bien no le gustaba cargar con un arma, no iba a presentarse indefensa ante lo que pudiera suceder, había aprendido la lección con Dax.

Aventurándose hacia la espesura, se le pasaron varios escenarios por la cabeza a la joven doctora.

¿Y si Bellamy había sufrido algún tipo de accidente? ¿Y si los terrestres le habían atacado? ¿O si había ido a cazar y algún depredador había decidido ir a por él?

Clarke sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. También podía ser que simplemente estuviera despistado, o que necesitara un tiempo a solas, descargar el peso que cargaba en sus hombros. Pero no era del estilo de Bellamy desaparecer sin más, sin dejar un aviso ni nadie al cargo del campamento.

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Clarke mientras caminaba, alerta ante cualquier ruido, cualquier sonido que pudiera surgir de entre los árboles, ya que con la oscuridad apenas sí veía bien a cuatro pasos por delante de ella.

Estaba llegando a su destino cuando lo localizó.

Una figura apoyada contra un árbol, con la cabeza gacha e inmóvil.

Su corazón se saltó un latido nada más verle. Reconocería aquella maraña de rizos oscuros en cualquier parte, incluso en la penumbra. Era Bellamy.

Sin poder articular palabra, volvieron las hipótesis en las que los terrestres le habían atacado, o un animal salvaje, o le había dado algo por comer comida en mal estado…

La joven notaba las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos ante esos escenarios.

No podía perder a la única persona en la que confiaba en la Tierra.

\- Bellamy….- susurró quedamente, antes de reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía ahí parada?

Clarke avanzó prácticamente a zancadas hasta él, arrodillándose entre las piernas del chico, extendidas ante él, alzando el rostro del joven con suavidad para poder examinarlo con una mano, reparando en las pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas, mientras que con la otra zarandeaba su hombro con ansiedad.

\- ¿Bellamy? ¡Bellamy, contéstame!

En ese momento, ante los gritos y el zarandeo, Bellamy dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos de golpe, sorprendido y desorientado, pero sobre todo, adormilado y algo indignado.

Nada más abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro ansioso de Clarke, que, a juzgar por sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos enrojecidos, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. O a gritarle, no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones era más probable en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué haces, princesa…? ¿Te parecen formas de despertar a alguien?- protestó, mirándola con cierto reproche.

No tardó más que unos segundos en reparar que la muchacha ni se había levantado ni había soltado su rostro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo?- la chica le soltó sin mucha ceremonia, dándole un golpe en el hombro al levantarse de sopetón, mirándole ahora desde arriba.

Al final la princesa se había decantado por gritarle, parecía ser.

Bellamy se incorporó también, cruzándose de brazos. El despertar parecía haberle levantado un sordo dolor de cabeza, lo que no mejoraba en absoluto su humor.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Clarke?- frunciendo el ceño, el chico se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, esperando a que la chica o bien se fuera y le dejara solo de nuevo, o al menos dejara de mirarle con aquellos ojos azules de esa forma tan acusadora.- No he matado a nadie, sólo me he quedado dormido.

\- ¡Podías haber avisado a alguien!- estaba claro que la chica no estaba por la labor de cumplir ninguna de las dos expectativas de Bellamy.

\- La gracia de quedarse dormido es que no lo planeas, princesa.-no pudo evitar remarcarlo el joven, con una mueca sarcástica en su rostro.- Pero la próxima vez, mandaré un telegrama si te hace feliz…- bufando, recogió su hacha del suelo, colgándosela del cinturón.

La princesa pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras, mirándole ahora fijamente de nuevo, aunque en silencio absoluto. Parecía estar calculando una respuesta.

Clarke no entendía sus sentimientos. Al verle abrir los ojos, la oleada de alivio casi la tumbó, entonces… ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto al momento siguiente? Bellamy ni siquiera había planeado eso, no lo había hecho a mala fe, simplemente estaba agotado y se había quedado dormido bajo un árbol, eso era todo. Vale, era peligroso, pero de tratarse de cualquier otro chico, ella le habría reñido por su falta y ya, no tendría el corazón corriendo una maratón en su pecho como en ese momento.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Era el pensamiento de que podría haberle perdido lo que le enfadaba y la enervaba así, y luego la actitud del chico. ¿Es que no entendía que tenía el corazón en un puño por su culpa?

\- … Pensaba que te había pasado algo, Bellamy… Estaba preocupada, llevas horas aquí fuera tú solo y nadie sabía nada de ti.- suspiró al final la joven, mirándole a los ojos, aunque sin rastro de enfado o acusación, sólo parecía estar cansada.

El aludido cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, notando una punzada de culpabilidad por haberle hablado así, ella sólo estaba preocupada por él, y lo agradecía, sólo estaba demasiado cansado para procesar adecuadamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo a la primera.

\- No me he dado cuenta, Clarke. ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sola? –arqueó una de las cejas Bellamy, devolviéndole la mirada con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.- Vamos… Volvamos al campamento antes de que se haga de noche cerrada, anda…

En un gesto de buena voluntad, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, abrió los brazos para recibir a Clarke entre ellos, como solía hacer con Octavia para que le perdonase cuando era pequeña y ella se enfadaba con él porque no le dejaba salir al Arca.

\- Venga, princesa, lo estás deseando.- comentó con media sonrisa bailando en sus labios, plenamente convencido de que la testaruda muchacha le ignoraría o le daría un golpe en el hombro.

Lo que no esperaba es que Clarke se acercara a él para abrazarle de verdad.

Los brazos de la chica rodearon su cintura, apretándole con fuerza, mientras su cabeza fue a reposar contra su clavícula, justo bajo su barbilla.

Bellamy no pudo más que reciprocar el abrazo, rodeándola con los propios mientras reposaba el mentón sobre su coronilla, aspirando el aroma de su cabello mientras notaba el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, notándola bastante menuda en comparación consigo mismo.

La chica tenía una personalidad tan madura que parecía mucho mayor de una chica de casi dieciocho años, de alguna forma, más alta y más adulta. Pero tenerla así entre sus brazos, tan vulnerable e inocente, despertó en su interior el deseo de protegerla y cuidarla, asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara.

Y se hizo una promesa, protegería a la princesa de la misma manera de la que protegía a Octavia, hasta el final y sin importar lo que le sucediera a él.

Porque eso es lo que haría un rey, ¿no?

 


End file.
